flclfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Souleaterevans626
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Haruko Haruhara! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Aggression25 (talk) 05:44, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Yo Thanks for sticking around and contributing to the wiki.--Invader Rob II (talk) 03:08, July 31, 2018 (UTC) :Hey. No problem. It's a nice way to spend time. --Souleaterevans626 (talk) 04:01, July 31, 2018 (UTC) Admin access granted For your continued patriotism and daily editing here at the wiki, I have granted you administrator rights. Use it carefully and wisely. I have the power to revoke it if it’s abused, but I don’t believe based on your edits that you’re that type of person. Good luck.--Invader Rob II (talk) 02:27, August 29, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you. I'll do my best to serve the wiki well. --Souleaterevans626 (talk) 02:59, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Kan Sudo Kan sudo wore a different outfit in episode 4 --VeNext (talk) 07:55, November 9, 2018 (UTC) :Did he? I don't remember that. Also can't find any photos of him not in that outfit, though they're few in the first place --Souleaterevans626 (talk) 08:01, November 9, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah he did during the basketball game VeNext (talk) 08:28, November 9, 2018 (UTC) :::Perhaps he did. I'll remove that part just in case. --Souleaterevans626 (talk) 09:36, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Marquis de Carabas Souleaterevans626, how come you deleted the part with Naoata and Mamimi at the river taking pictures? That was apart of the episode. -- 174.85.152.8 (talk) 09:16 April 6, 2019 (CT) :I apologize. I think I see what happened. You were editing an old version of the page, so when you posted the edit it also undid my recent edit. I saw all the changes in apostrophes, quotes, and links and assumed you simply made the edit to undo my edit. I did not read it enough and that's my fault. I've added that information back. Sorry! You're doing a great job with that page :) --Souleaterevans626 (talk) 17:22, April 6, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you. I felt I had to clarify this.--174.85.152.8 (talk) 12:57 April 6, 2019 (CT) Discord Hey, I don't really know how this site works despite me coming here from hundreds of google searches... couldn't find a direct/private message for the life of me so sorry if I'm messing anything up. Anyway, I'm the owner of an FLCL discord affiliated with /r/FLCL and /r/thepillows with ~500 members. I'm hoping we can have a partnership where we can put you under our affiliates section (and if you or any other admins/mods join, you'd get a fancy pink role) and you can put our link somewhere. Ideally a widget (code provided by Discord I can give to you) on the front page would be best, but I don't know if that's asking too much nor if it's easy to implement or not, I just know I've seen it on other fandom wikis. I wouldn't ask you to blindly accept this or if you dislike the server, so you are free to check out the server and decide as you see fit. Hopefully you like it enough to want to do something together, but if not I understand. Thanks for your consideration. The Discord can be found at: https://discord.gg/dV47ZVK. Zombiex100 (talk) 06:48, April 26, 2019 (UTC) :Hi there! Don't worry, you're fine. Talk Pages are how most wikis handle DMs, including this one. I appreciate you reaching out. Like other social platforms and affiliates, a Discord would be embedded on our Main Page/landing page to encourage visitors to join. It would most likely be off to the side like you've seen on other wikis. I can certainly take a look at it to get a feel for the compatibility, and I'd like to hear more about the server's management, policies, and so on. --Souleaterevans626 (talk) 09:06, April 26, 2019 (UTC) ::That sounds all good to me. We just refreshed our year-old, technically three years old rules. Three others and I actively moderate the server but we do have five mods other than me, the other two has just been busy as of late. We expand when we need to but ever since the sequels stopped airing our growth has halted quite a bit, which is partly why I'm here, so we haven't needed anyone new on the team. No user gets on the mod team without every mod agreeing. This may seem a bit much but having a mod team where some users dislike/hate the others is a recipe for disaster. Then most other changes go through the top three mods (two others and I) and typically majority rules. I'm Exanimem on the Discord, my sleep schedule is a bit out of wack as of late so I can't give you an exact time I'll be on but I'm pretty much on my every waking hour, so you shouldn't have to wait too long if at all. Oh, and sorry for taking so long to respond in the first place. I was expecting that'd I'd see if you responded in the bell or inbox at the top right corner. Anyway, see you there. Zombiex100 (talk) 03:51, April 27, 2019 (UTC) :::Curious, has there been a decision yet to show the Discord group on the wiki home page? --DestructionDerby (talk) 14:57, August 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::Not yet. I've had an unfortunately chaotic and busy personal life for the past several months so I haven't had the time to check out the group yet. I'm totally open to adding it, but perhaps it would be good for Zombiex100 to propose the idea to one of my fellow mods, Aggression25. They might have more time to check it out than I do, and I would've shown them the server and proposal as a next step anyway since it's not my decision alone to make. Thanks for the inquiry and sorry for making you wait for a response, Zombiex100. --Souleaterevans626 (talk) 22:25, August 1, 2019 (UTC)